Alex's Pokemon Jouney
by The Flare Master
Summary: Alex is a trainer...
1. Alex

Alex's Pokemon Journey  
  
By The Flare Master That very day, "Alex wake up you are going to be very late to see Professor   
  
Oak for your Pokemon!" Alex woke up suddenly and put his clothes on. He ran   
  
outside and ran toward the lab. As he got closer he saw none other than his   
  
three rivals, Louis, Lawrence, and Eric. They really hate each other. But   
  
they all thought of which Pokemon to pick already. Alex wants Charmander,   
  
Louis wants Squirtle, Lawrence wants Bulbasaur, and Eric wants Pikachu. As   
  
Professor Oak told them to go in everybody got excited. "I am glad you are   
  
all here for your very first Pokemon. Have you all decided what pokemon to   
  
have?" As they each took a Pokemon, Professor Oak told them that he would   
  
give them each a PokeDex and some PokeBalls. As they were about to leave Eric   
  
thought that they should battle to gain experience points. So they paired off   
  
to battle. Eric was going to battle Alex. While Louis was going to battle   
  
Lawrence. Eric sent out his Pikachu as Alex sent out Charmander. Pikachu did   
  
a Thundershock on Charmander. He was hurt but he scratched Pikachu so much it   
  
fainted it. Alex won and got 725p. Charmander grew to level 6. While Alex was   
  
still leaving the lab, Lawrence was still fighting with Louis. Alex went home   
  
and showed his parents his new Pokemon. They were happy and gave him two   
  
PokeBalls to him. Alex threw the balls out and out came a Dratini and   
  
Chansey. The Chansey will not obey you until you earn some badges. But the   
  
Dratini will since it has only a little bit of experience. Alex said good- bye   
  
and left for Route 1. 


	2. As Alex walks toward Route 1

As Alex walks toward Route 1, he saw a Rattata. He decides he should   
  
capture it. So Alex sends out Charmander. The Rattata was ready to battle,   
  
it tackle Charmander but he got back up and scratches it several times until   
  
it was about to faint. Then Alex yelled "PokeBall go!". The ball shook   
  
several of times until it stopped. Alex was happy to have his first Pokemon   
  
captured. As he continued walking he found a lot of Rattatas he uses   
  
Charmander and Rattata to defeat them. After a lot of defeats, Charmander was   
  
level eight while Rattata was level six. Then he saw a man battling a kid.   
  
They were having a one on one battle. The man chooses his Weezing while the   
  
kid chooses a Squirtle. Weezing used a smokescreen and all of a sudden it   
  
tackled Squirtle. The kid then returns his Squirtle and gave the man 150p.   
  
Alex thought about battling but his Pokemon was too weak against the Weezing.   
  
So he went straight to the Pokemon Center. After reaching there he gave Nurse   
  
Joy his Pokemon to be healed. Then he asked her if anybody from Pallet town   
  
had come. But she said no and gave him back his Pokemon. Alex then asks her   
  
if there is a bed and she said there was some more left that night. So Alex   
  
got into a room and unpacked. To his surprise he found Louis coming into the   
  
room. "So Alex you're here, I have caught two more Pokemon. Want to see   
  
them?" "Sure why not" Alex said. We have to take this outside. "Go   
  
Charmander" Alex said. "Go Pidgey!" Louis said. "Pidgey use your gust attack   
  
now!" Pidgey's attack missed while Charmander scratched Pidgey very hard.   
  
That made Pidgey fainted and Charmander grew a level and learned the ember   
  
attack. Then Louis sent out a Rattata. Rattata used quick attack on   
  
Charmander. Charmander was getting a little weak but still can fight, so he   
  
uses ember. Rattata was burned very badly so he fainted. Now Squirtle came   
  
out to battle it uses bubble and Charmander fainted. Alex sends out Rattata,   
  
and tackles it. Squirtle was hurt only a little but his tackle attack almost   
  
made him faint. Then Alex's PokeDex suddenly beeps. "Rattata have just   
  
learned quick attack". "Rattata use your quick attack now!" shouted Alex..   
  
"Rat tata" he screamed and quickly attacked the Squirtle till it faints. "I   
  
can't believe I lost to you Alex! Next time I will beat you". Louis was very   
  
mad because he have to give 320p but he got happy when suddenly Eric and   
  
Lawrence came in arguing, "I am the best!" they each keep on shouting to each   
  
other. Then suddenly they challenge each other in a battle. "Go Pikachu" oh   
  
yeah "Go Bulbasaur!" "You're going down!" "Pikachu thundershock now". "Pi ka   
  
chuuuuu!" "Bulb ba saur... No!!!!! Lawrence yelled at Bulbasaur!" "Ha!   
  
Looks like you can't beat Eric, Lawrence!" "What?" Lawrence said now noticing   
  
Alex and Louis. "So we got to be in the same room". "So how many pokemon did   
  
you guys catch?" Lawrence asked. "Well I'm going to catch some more." said   
  
Alex as he was leaving. "I'll find some Pokemon in the tall grass" said Alex.   
  
After a long while he finally found a yellow and round creature. Alex then   
  
points his PokeDex at it as it beeps "Sandshrew a ground type Pokemon, this   
  
Pokemon burrows underground in arid locations far from water. It only emerges   
  
to hunt for food." Man I have to have more Pokemon, thought Alex. As Alex   
  
sends out Rattata, he slowly and silently told it o use "quick attack". Then   
  
Rattata attack the Sandshrew. Then it was about to faint when Alex threw the   
  
PokeBall at it. After a few shook Alex have captured Sandshrew. He was   
  
looking for more packmen when all of a sudden a dozen Sanshrews tackled him.   
  
Alex was knock back and but was not injured. But the Sandshrews was going to   
  
tackle him again, so he quickly ran to the Pokemon center. When he got there   
  
he went to his room and rest. The next morning he saw he was the only one in   
  
the room he guessed that the others have left before him. He then quickly   
  
changed and packs his stuff, he was ready to leave. As he was leaving he saw   
  
that Nurse Joy was not very happy, so he asked what was wrong. Then Nurse Joy   
  
said "When I was working in the back room I heard a sound on my desk so I ran   
  
over to see a weak Squirtle. I healed it but nobody claimed it so I am giving   
  
it to trainer. Umm. do you want this Squirtle?" "Sure!" Alex said. "Okay then   
  
here you go" Joy tosses the pokeball to Alex. "Take good care of it" Nurse   
  
Joy said. As Alex left he checked his pokemon to see what attack they know   
  
and their levels. Charmander- level: 9- attacks: Scratch, Growl, and Ember.   
  
Rattata- level: 8-attacks: Tackle, Tail Whip, and Quick Attack..   
  
Sandshrew-level 6- attacks: Scratch. Squirtle- level: 7-Attacks-Tackle and   
  
Tail Whip. After checking his PokeDex he ran through Route two to Viridian   
  
Forest. 


	3. Last Chapter

Alex knows he has to reach the Pewter gym before the others do but he was way   
  
behind them. As he ran in to forest he saw a boy. He walked over to Alex and   
  
challenge for a battle. The boy said he was a bug catcher named John. Alex   
  
sent out Charmander as John sent out a flying, purple colored bug. As Alex   
  
points his pokedex at it as it beeps. Butterfree a flying bug type Pokemon,   
  
in battle, it flaps its wings at high speed to release highly toxic dust into   
  
the air. Then John said, "this Butterfree is level 20 and we may each use two   
  
Pokemon." As Charmander use its ember attacks, Butterfree uses it sleep   
  
powder. But the fire burns the powder and Butterfree was injured. Then   
  
Butterfree uses its stun spore attack, but Charmander burned them to nothing.   
  
So Butterfree hit it with a confusion attack and nearly knocking Charmander   
  
out. But Charmander responds quickly and uses ember until finally Butterfree   
  
fainted. Charmander have now been level 10 because of the hard battle. John   
  
was not happy about it. So he sends out a Beedrill, "this Beedrill is level   
  
13 but it can beat your weak Charmander." Charmander then uses his ember   
  
attack all of a sudden and burn the Beedrill. Alex and John were speechless.   
  
John was disappointed and gave Alex 70p. After the match they went the same   
  
way, toward the exit. But as they were walking they heard someone laughing   
  
evilly. John doesn't look very happy, but Alex was curious at who it was. "   
  
Allow us to introduce ourselves"  
  
" To protect the world from devastation"" To denounce the evils of truth and   
  
love"" To extend our reach to the stars above" Then a boy and girl appeared."   
  
Jessie"" James" " Team Rocket blast off in the speed of light"" Surrender now   
  
or prepare to fight!"" Meowth, that's right."" I won't give my Pokemon to   
  
you," said John. " Then take this." " Go PokeBall" they both said together.   
  
Then two Pokemon appeared. "Nidoran" they said together, before Alex could   
  
use his PokeDex. They attack them. So Alex sent out Sandshrew while John   
  
sends out a wormlike bug. "Caterpie a bug Pokemon. Its short feet are tipped   
  
with suction pads that enable it to tirelessly climb slopes and walls," said the PokeDex "You think that thing can finish us," Jessie said. Nidoran female quickly did a   
  
scratch on Caterpie while Nidoran male did a horn attack on Sandshrew. Then   
  
suddenly Caterpie evolved into a green moon shaped Pokemon. Metapod a bug   
  
Pokemon, this Pokemon is vulnerable to attack while its shell is soft,   
  
exposing its weak and tender body. "Metapod use your harden attack now" John   
  
yelled. Metapod's body seems to glow a bit then stop. Then Nidoran female's   
  
scratch almost broke its own claws. Nidoran female yelps in pain as Jessie   
  
returned her. Nidoran male look angry and tackle Metapod but again it got   
  
hurt and yelp in pain. He was also return. They both left a rose as they   
  
escape in their Meowth shaped air-balloon. Then as Alex return Sandshrew and   
  
turn around to see John have disappeared. So Alex walks away but he couldn't   
  
find his way until he saw a sign. As he got closer to it a pack of Pidgeys,   
  
Alex then throws out his Squirtle. "Squirtle use your tackle now." Squirtle   
  
then sink his head, arms, and legs into its shell and start spinning toward   
  
the Pidgeys. But he only hit one of them, the Pidgey looked hurt so Alex   
  
throws a pokeball at it. It shook for a long time but it stopped. As Alex pick   
  
it up another bird fly above him. It looks meaner so Alex threw Charmander   
  
into the air. It landed on the bird and start breathing fire at it. As it   
  
came closer to Alex he pointed the PokeDex at it. Spearow a bird pokemon this   
  
pokemon eats bugs in grassy areas. Spearow has to flap its short wings at   
  
high speed to stay airborne. It looks like it was about to scream but Alex   
  
throws a pokeball at it. This time it stop when it fell on the floor.   
  
Charmander also fall but Alex catches it first. As Alex continues walking he   
  
hears a sound. As he walks closer to the sound a Caterpie was battling a   
  
Weedle. While a Beedrill was battling a Butterfree. After some time all four   
  
pokemon was tired. So to catch them by surprise Alex threw two pokeballs.   
  
Both hit the Weedle and the Caterpie. Then the ball containing Weedle   
  
disappeared. Alex was about to leave when he notices dozens of Caterpies,   
  
Weedles, Butterfrees, and Beedrills. They all looked mad. Alex threw out the   
  
pokeball that have Rattata. Rattata jumped out and uses a quick attack. It   
  
made several of the bugs faint. Then Rattata did a tackle on some and they   
  
also fainted. But a Beedrill hit Rattata with fury attack. Rattata dropped   
  
and fainted. Alex returned it and ran. The bugs were behind him, Alex ran and   
  
ran until he dropped. He was trip by a box. It was labeled TM #28. He points   
  
his PokeDex at it and it starts telling him about the box. TM#28 a technical   
  
machine this can teach a ground type Pokemon the attack dig. Alex thought a   
  
bit and teaches it to Sandshrew. Then he told it to dig underground.   
  
Sandshrew obeyed and dug a hole. Alex crawled in with Sandshrew. Alex looks   
  
up to see the bugs went by and then climbs back up. Alex ran and making sure   
  
no bugs was still behind him. Then he saw the exit. He went outside and ran   
  
toward Pewter City. 


End file.
